The present invention relates to a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle. More particularly, the invention relates to a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for vectoring exhaust gases from an engine mounted in a vehicle.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for the engine of a vehicle, which nozzle improves the overall vehicle maneuverability and handling characteristics.
An object of the invention is to provide a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for the engine of a vehicle, which nozzle is applicable in the yaw mode to aft swept or forward swept trailing edges and in the pitch mode to upper or lower swept trailing edges.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for the engine of a vehicle, which nozzle utilizes load balanced ramps for low actuation power requirements.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for the engine of a vehicle, which nozzle utilizes actuation devices mounted inside the aircraft.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for the engine of a vehicle, which nozzle has filmcooled internal surfaces.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for the engine of a vehicle, which nozzle exhibits rapid response time characteristics to control inputs.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for the engine of a vehicle, which nozzle produces good engine-out handling characteristics.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for the engine of a vehicle, which nozzle is applicable to all practical nozzle aspect ratios.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for the engine of a vehicle, which nozzle exhibits reduced infrared and radar cross-section characteristics.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for the engine of a vehicle, which nozzle exhibits a good nozzle thrust coefficient in all operating modes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tilt ramp swept edge nozzle for the engine of a vehicle, which nozzle is efficient, effective, easily maintainable and of light weight.